


Aide and Abet

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [8]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed gets involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aide and Abet

The body had been removed. They had just finished collecting evidence and were doing one last check to see if they missed anything when Tim grabbed Calleigh's phone out of her hand.

"Tim..."

"Quick, go draw a heart in the sand and I'll take a picture of you with it for 'him'," he told her, pushing her to the shoreline.

Snapping the picture, he added his own note _She loves you too -- T_.  before handing it back for her to send. She was happy and he'd do anything to keep  her that way even if it meant drawing hearts in the sand.


End file.
